Foxy's Vixen
by xanderfielder
Summary: Outcast, Forgotten, Broken. Until a Vixen finds a way to fix his dismantled heart. Rated T for possible violence and other stuff. Thanks to FrostedFleisch for help. Any help or requests are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 : Memories

**Foxy's Vixen**

**Hi everyone. This is my first fanfic. I own nothing of FNAF. It's all Scott's stuff.**

**Thanks to FrostedFleisch for helping with inspiration.**

_**Part one : Memories**_

[Foxy's POV}

I'm an outcast. Left to rot. No good. Never have I been seen since '87 by a human. It's haunting me. I didn't do it. Why do they want revenge? Why me? I don't want this! I don't want this!

Outside the cove 1:00AM

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

'Christ. What the hell was that' Freddy said, looking at both Bonnie and Chica, both with fear in their hearts for the terrifying screech. Even Mike ran out in shock. At least they knew he was human. They all started walking towards pirate's cove, revealing a crying Foxy. They all knew what was up. His memories of '87 remained.

[Flashback]

The kids couldn't keep their hands to themselves. The staff called a mechanic to work on him. He fixed up some loose wires and rips, before working on his jaw. Once he tightend the last bolt, that when it closed. the jaw snapped down. Blood dripping, the frontal lobe, ripped off If it was anyone else the guy would be dead. But no, it was Foxy. His memories haunt him forever.

* * *

'Foxy, you now you can't reverse the past. It's a glitch. You couldn't stop it.' Mike said. Foxy knew this. He just stood up and went further into his dark cove until 6 AM.

6:00 AM

Mr Fazbear walked in to give Mike his check but needed to say something to him first.

'Mike, I need to ask a favor.' He had a slight look excitement. 'I need another animatronic built'

**Alright guys, if you think of something you want in this fanfic, PM me and I'll respond. See you next chapter. Xander signing out. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Vixen

**Foxy's Vixen**

**Hi everyone. Thanks for reviews, follows and favourites. 3/4 hours and this- **Reviews: 2 - Favs: 3 - Follows: 3

**Sorry for short first chapter, I'm just starting remember.**

**Part two: The Vixen**

'Wait, what?' Mike exclaimed. 'Since when have you been wanting to do this?. As Mike had been studying robotics and design while in college, Fazbear knew Mike could do this for him.

'The company needs a new face. Face the facts, we're going out of business, our technology is outdated, it's just what we need. Plus, I have the perfect plan for it. A Vixen'. Mike seemed to like the idea, so while the crew preformed on stage, Mike stayed behind to discuss ideas for the fox.

10:00 AM

After discussing the plans for the new animatronic, Mike still had a question.

'What about Foxy? What will happen to him?'. Mr Fazbear didn't seem surprised by the question, in fact, even prepared for it. But in reality, he didn't know. It's been 6 years, but he didn't scrap, replace or even reuse him.

'I'm re-opening him.' Mike, shocked, just stared at his boss. Something in his boss saved the old animatronic from being scrapped.

'Why? I..I...don't get it.'

'Because that's the whole point of the vixen. Two foxes together, entertaining the kids. I'm just worried that they'll take the kids hearts more than the band.' Fazbear said, chuckling at his own joke, but even he didn't know why he said that.

'I'll see what I can do.' Mike then left, collecting a spare endo as he went.

11:00 AM [Mike's POV]

Well, looks like I'm on my own. Although, it's nice to know Foxy's preforming again. Fazbear said he wanted orange fir, purple eyes and… crap, I forgot. Screw it, I'll give her a bandana like the curtains on the cove. At least I know what it should look like.

One hour later

That's the suit done, I need some rest before I start the wiring. I'm just worried for my one night replacement. I wonder how he'll do.

12:01 AM, Back at the pizzeria

None of the band knew Mike wasn't coming, so when Mr Fazbear induced a 'Jeremy', the band were confused. Not just by Jeremy, but by the fact that he was followed by two others, both headed to Pirate's Cove. The band all looked at each other, confused by why they were here. But Foxy even more. One pulled out the 'Sorry' sign, while the other went in with some cleaning tools. At this instance, Foxy knew why. He knew he was going. And the instant look given by Foxy to the band, was a dead giveaway. Never in any of their lives had the felt like they did now. But the clues were all there to them. The sign, the cleaner. It was obvious to them that Foxy was being replaced...

**Alright guys, longer chapter, PM me and I'll respond. Thanks for the feedback. See you next chapter. Xander signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3 : Here's Foxina

**Foxy's Vixen**

**Hi everyone. Been getting some good feedback from you guys. Thank you all.**

**But look at this! - For the month of 2015-01, there have been a total of 135 Views and 72 Visitors to story: Foxy's Vixen. That's true! In One Day!**

**Part three: Here's Foxina**

3:00 AM

The four animatronics sat on the stage. Jeremy slept in the office. Foxy couldn't cope with what he knew would happen. One way or another, it would happen.

'Why? Why me guys? I...I… Just one thing I didn't mean to do caused me this trouble.' Foxy didn't know what else to say. 'The only thing left I can do now is enjoy my last day with you guys.'

'Foxy, are you sure you're getting scrapped? He did fix you up, remember?' Chica asked, trying to help. But even then, they all knew he was too old to perform.

Meanwhile [Mike's POV]

Finally done. Orange fir, Purple eyes, Figure like the old Chica and I think Foxy is going to love performing with her, especially with a name like Foxina. I'll sleep until 6 and then deliver her. The day off will give her time to set in. I wonder what the others are doing.

Back at the pizzeria

For the rest of the night, Foxy cried waiting for 6 AM while the others sat and talked about if Foxy was being replaced.

Then came 6 AM and instead of Mr Fazbear, it was Mike, wheeling in a box the size of Foxy. To Foxy, it was his replacement, but the others knew he wasn't being replaced. Then came Mr Fazbear, following Mike into the backstage area. Mike lifted the box to reveal Foxina, a lovely Vixen with Orange fir, Purple eyes and a slightly more feminine figure, along with some newer technology.

'All we need to do is turn her on.' Mike said, opening her power compartment and flipping a switch.

'Arr! I be Foxina t' pirate Vixen.' The animatronic said. The voice made the others go to the Backstage, even Foxy. The Vixen walked up to Foxy. 'So ye be a pirate too?' Foxy sighed.

'I'm so glad that-'Mike started but was interrupted by Foxy, who just walked off. '-you'll be performing together.' Everyone stared at Mike. Foxina spoke first.

'Ye be tellin' t' truth?' She asked, but just before Mike spoke, Chica whispered in her ear. 'Oh, okay.'

'So, none of you knew this? No one told you or even Foxy?' all the animatronics shook their heads. 'Well, we to go tell him!'Mike said.

'Foxy?' Freddy asked. 'We need to tell you something.' Foxy took no notice.

'Go, take me. I don't care. I'm old, Dirty, Unused, Forgotten. Mike, just take me off.' Mike stepped in.

'You're not being taken. You're working with Foxina.' At this point, Foxy jumped at Mike. He couldn't believe it.

7:00 AM

While Freddy, Chica and Bonnie talked, Mike and Foxy, but only after Foxy stopped hugging Mike. Mike helped Foxy getting Foxina settled and practice lines. While Foxy slept, Foxina went out to meet the others. Each of the band members introduced themselves.

'Hello, I'm Freddy Fazbear.' He said, tipping his hat.

'I'm Chica.' She said.

'And I'm Bonnie.' He said. 'We all hope you enjoy it here!' Foxina loved it here. She wouldn't think of not enjoying it here.

**Alright guys, and yes, I think Bonnie's a guy. Sorry if I miss anything out, I don't have an editor. PM me and I'll respond. Thanks so much for ****135 Views ****and ****72 Visitors this early****. ****See you next chapter. Xander, signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4 : Dreams

**Foxy's Vixen**

**Hi everyone. I just found something unusual.**

**Here's where people are reading – US, UK (My Country), Australia, Myanmar, Canada, China, Venezuela, France, Czech, Finland and Qatar. Thanks to all international readers.**

**Plus, I was told I'm using apostrophes as quotation marks. Sorry about that.**

**Part four: Dreams**

After a whole day of meeting everyone, practicing lines, Foxina had settled in. Approaching 12 AM, Foxina decided she would rest instead of staying awake with the others. Foxy headed to the office along with the others.

Foxina jolted awake. She stood up in a room that wasn't Pirate's Cove. A small, dark room. She instantly knew where she was. She stood with an Empty Freddy suit. She thought it was empty, but blood poured out the mouth and eyes, a stench wandered through out. She tried opening the door. Locked. Then, a child's laughter echoed through the room. She turned, revelling a golden bear. Empty. No endo. Its black eyes, staring. Foxina shook in fear and closed her eyes.

She sat up, still shaking in shock. She rushed down to the office, greeted by Freddy and the others. Foxina, still confused, asked the one question on her mind.

''Tell me about this golden bear.''

2:00 AM

Freddy and Foxina sat talking about her dream. Turns out, it was Freddy's 'Brother' who was scrapped due to an incident in the oldest restaurant. Foxy, Chica, Mike and Bonnie remained in the office, talking about how Foxina will do. But Foxy was just nervous. He hadn't performed since '87.

''Foxy, are you okay?'' Chica asked.

''You've been quite quiet.'' Bonnie added.

''I'm…just nervous. I've not performed in 6 years. Will they even like me anymore? I'm just happy that in 4 hours. I get to get back on the stage. But happier that I've got a first mate.'' Foxy let out a brief smile, but he was still quiet. At 3 AM, Foxy went back to his cove. He needed rest as well. He went back to find a sleeping Foxina. She looked like Foxy, but with orange fir, purple eyes and a bandanna over her right ear, as well as no hook. Foxy was finally glad to have someone to be with during the day. But he was still worried about performing again. He felt like no one would like him anymore. He would still threaten people. That he would be the cause of the company closing. The thought drove him crazy. But he finally slept.

Freddy, Bonnie and Chica sat on the stage. They were still discussing Foxy and Foxina

''Do you think Foxy likes Foxina?'' Chica asked the others. The boys looked at Chica and her random question. ''Think, they're both foxes, they'll be working together like us, don't you think they should have some sort of relationship?'' Freddy looked at Bonnie.

''Me and er…Freddy are going to…er…see Mike.'' Bonnie said, as he and Freddy backed down the left hallway. Then a voice spoke

''I Agree.''

**Alright guys, someone said I should write 2'000 word chapters. Here's my answer. No, I don't have the time or sanity to do that. ****But, ****I might if there is a chance, say like the end or something. However, that's it for now. PM me for Ideas, Questions or Requests. Xander, Signing Out**

**P.S. The cover is what Foxina looks like. (not including the headband)**


	5. Chapter 5: Foxy's First Mate

**Foxy's Vixen**

**Okay everyone, remember one thing. Foxy and Foxina don't always need to speak pirate. Only in shows. Also, Foxina was user requested. Her original name was 'Vixen'**

**Part five: Foxy's First Mate**

Chica turned to see Foxina. She woke and heard Chica say what she said. And the truth was that Foxina loved Foxy. She didn't tell him. She was scared. Not just of rejection, but having them not work together. She couldn't wait for the next three hours to end, just so she could work with him.

''Well tell him.'' Foxina knew Chica would say this, but Foxina wouldn't. Instead, the two animatronics sat on the stage and talked. Eventually, Freddy joined them but said to wait until Foxy woke up.

5:59 AM

Foxy woke up to See Foxina sitting on the stage. Foxy just sat until the 6 AM bells rung, when Freddy and co. returned to their positions. Foxy and Foxina stood behind their curtains in their spots. As parents and children approached the doors, they were greeted by a sign. It read-

Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

Come and see Freddy and his band, re-joined by Foxy and his new first mate, Foxina!

As children entered, Foxy and Foxina both felt nervous, but Foxina even more, because one way or another, she must confess her love to Foxy. But for now, she held herself together and waited for her performance to start with Foxy.

8:00 AM

''Well, after 6 years of being closed, Foxy is returning to his crew.'' Mr Fazbear said as the children around him cheered. ''But, he's not alone. I introduce Foxy and Foxina.'' Children clapped for Foxy and Foxina as the curtains were drawn by the staff.

''Yarrr! I be Foxy t' Pirate!'' Foxy was surprised he had that much energy, considering he hadn't performed in 6 years.

''An' I be First Mate Foxina? Are ye ready to set sail?'' A round of 'Yes'' and 'Aye's' followed.

Meanwhile

''Miss, I need you to calm down.'' Mr Fazbear said. The angry parent stared at him.

''CALM DOWN! NOT WITH THAT FOX NEAR MY CHILDREN!'' One of the parents was furious at the re-opening of Foxy.

''Mam, I'm going to ask you to leave'' pushing her out and shutting the door. The rest of the day played out as normal, with the two foxes preforming at Foxy's old times, 8 AM, 11 AM, 2 PM and 5 PM.

12:00 AM

''Okay guys, you can move now.'' Mike always had to say this when he came in. Then he'd always lock the doors and go to the office. This time, he was greeted by Foxy in his chair. Foxy had a look of sadness on his face.

''Foxy, what's wrong. You were great on your first day.'' Foxy stared at him and then looked down again.

''I…love Foxina.'' Foxy said. Bonnie heard him say this. It's was the first time he actually said he liked someone. Not even as a friend, let alone Love. Mike and Bonnie couldn't believe it.

''I dreamt about her last night. All through our shows, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And whenever I look at her, she looks truly amazing.''

**Okay, Fifth chapter in two days. Wow, just wow. Anyway, PM for requests and questions about the storyline. Xander, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Foxy's Love and Nightmare

**Foxy's Vixen**

**Hi everyone. So this is getting more attention than I even imagined. Thanks to all of you.**

**Also, I tried a new technique with Foxy, Mike and Bonnie vs. Chica and the others.**

**Part six: Foxy's Love and Nightmare**

''You need to tell him!'' Chica told Foxina.

''I can't! He won't love me back!'' Foxina knew he wouldn't. It was just a fantasy she had.

''You won't know until you ask her.'' Mike said.

''There's no point. She won't love me!'' Foxy knew she wouldn't love someone like him.

''JUST GO TELL HIM!'' Freddy shouted.

''JUST GO TELL HER!'' Bonnie shouted.

Foxy rushed down the hall to see Foxina, walking down the stage steps.

'Just tell her, just tell her. Believe in yourself.' Foxy kept repeating this in his head.

''I love you.'' Foxy said. Foxina looked shocked. She froze.

''Y..you mean that?" She said.

''Yes. I've never felt like this to anyone. Not that it matters, does it?'' She hugged Foxy tight. Foxy hugged Foxina back.

''I thought it was just me..'' Foxina calmly said. She smiled in the arms of Foxy. Freddy, Bonnie and Mike walked over to Chica, who was still watching the foxes hug for what seemed for ages. All of them could only feel happy. They looked into each other's eyes.

''I thought I'd be stupid for saying it myself.'' Foxina said, leaning into kiss Foxy. He let himself be kissed as the others headed to the office, just to give the foxes privacy. They spent the day in each other's arms, kissing, telling jokes and making each other laugh before falling asleep in Pirate's Cove.

Foxy woke up. It was 8 AM. He stood up, then noticing something. There was no Foxina with him. But Freddy and co. were on stage, but he started his show. 10 minutes later, two kids ran onto the stage. They climbed over Foxy, one ripping the costume, the other breaking the jaw. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't move during the day. They shut the show down for the day to fix him. One of the employees grabbed some spare parts and headed to Pirate's Cove. He fixed the costume before working on Foxy's jaw. Some of the bolts were loose and the wiring system was destroyed. He tightened the last bolt, and then...

SNAP!

The jaw closed. Blood dripped down, half the brain, gone. Foxy wanted to save him. He couldn't. But Foxy saw one thing before he was shut off. A man. Purple skin. He said one thing -

Yo_**u **_** C**_**a**_**n****'****t...**

He woke.

**The Purple Man appears. Slightly shorter chapter. It's been six chapters in two days. TWO DAYS! PM me if you have any requests or questions. Xander, Signing Out.**

**P.S. 500+ Views. Thanks To All.**


	7. Update 1

**Foxy's Vixen - Update**

**Hi everyone. There's no other way of saying this, but I've not been uploading. But there is a reason. I wanted to see how people would react, and the answer is… VERY positively. At this point, there is over 1,000 have viewed this story. My reaction… Yep that's my reaction, just… so thanks to everyone who have gave reviews. Bye!**

**P.S. Another reason why I'm not uploading is because I could use some plot ideas. I put on guest reviews, so anyone can review.**


	8. Update 2

**_Update 2_**

Well... I...AM...PISSED. You will be to because 2 updates in a row. But I just lost ALL my data so the next chapter might take awhile. PLUS, it's going to longer I promise. Remember to tell me what I should do for ideas.


	9. Closed until further notice

So, you know I've not been posting since the start of February. It's because I felt it wasn't for me. But, if I find something in me, or you wish for me to continue, I will. Foxy's love could continue, or the robots could be discontinued.

Also, note this has nothing to do with FNAF 2, 3 or 4

Xander out...


	10. I owe an explanation

p style="text-align: center;"strongI owe a MASSIVE Explanation/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Everyone...As you know, my name is Xander Fielder. I am the author of this story. When i started writing it, I thought it was a good idea, mainly because I had nothing to do. A year or so later, I look back, having made choices, and said to myself... 'I never liked FNAF anyway...It was just the hype that made it enjoyable...'/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I am not who I thought I was. This story is permanently closed. Anyone is free to continiue this story./p  
p style="text-align: left;"Anyone who wishes to, please contact: strongthepikacast /strong/p 


	11. Ya Know

Ya know...I liked this...but i lost interest in the fnaf series...but maybe..

**I've gotten...NEW interests**

I still want to write FanFics, but not on FNAF..

But how about, something new...?

_**PegasusCrimsonBlade**_


End file.
